1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to smooth surfaces formed on an object and, more particularly, to a method for locating flaws in a smooth surface formed on an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current methods for creating a smooth surfaced object are man-hour intensive. It requires computer aided designs (CAD) resulting in the preparation of a finished surface which is viewed by the individual under special lighting conditions. Aberrations in the reflected light indicate a distortion in the finished surface which will detract from appearance and aesthetics of the surface. This iterative process of creating surfaces which are subsequently redone due to distortions detected by the human eye is costly and time consuming.